


Fullmetal Seven Kingdom Alchemist

by TheBrokenWriter16



Category: (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Inventor Varian, M/M, Varian Angst (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16
Summary: An AU based of the Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU in a steampunk universe where Varian returns for another adventure with the mystery of his long lost mother found through the hidden away journal presented for him, that can only be resolved through trials of mysterious totems, betrayals, adventure and promises with many to be kept.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 10





	Fullmetal Seven Kingdom Alchemist

Old Corona, it wasn't much but to Varian it was home. The lands were clear of any danger than any other kingdom, village or home would usually be invaded by with crooks, robbers and the most dangerous of all Raccoons...oh wait. Yeah the Raccoons were still dangerous to Old Corona. The crops being the target with healthy selections of fruit and veg that would keep a starving family happily full for weeks to come and black market sellers paid well with a few exchanges.

Carriages would stroll up and deliver or receive and travel across the wooden bridges of Old Corona to the wondrous outside world yet to be explored. Wondrous stories of newly made machinery and newly formed lands were the biggest news across the land for years. You see though many use the post practical ways to get through their day there's always something developing than can do so much more with a little tinkering here and there with carriages running on their own with a few cogs and machinery, buildings having their own mechanical postal delivery and lost body parts being replaced with different arrays of metals and scrap that do the job fine for long journeys.

If you pass by the residents and farmers of Old Corona, passing the arrays of brick and wooden exterior of homes crowded by markets and wagons, even some machinery here and there, you would find a lonesome home that on the outside may seem relatively normal as any other house but with the exception of one singular inventor and alchemist, a master at his age you would say since he was young known as-

"VARIAN!"

A loud crash echoed within the home as a black smoke bursted out with a black haired boy of 18 pushing open his door with a loud cough and a proud smile plastered on his face as he coughed and waved aside the black smoke. His freckled face covered in almost a soot like powder as he brushed his leather black gloves with detailed mechanics across his face clearing himself of his newly formed creation. His blue eyes and blue streak stood out in contrast to his dark brown waist coat and scratched worn out goggles that had been placed back onto the top of his mop of hair.

He let out a slight cough looking behind him as the smoke cleared aside. "Sorry Dad! I just...misplaced a few volts...ok maybe more than just a few" Varian chuckled in a nervous manner scratching the back of his neck hearing a deep sigh from the other room opposite of his lab. The wooden door slammed open as Varian's father walked in rubbing his temples whilst using his free hand clearing the remaining smoke.

Quirin let out a sigh looking around the state of Varian's lab as Varian quickly picked up the metal pieces and cogs with a frustrated sigh. "I was so close dad I swear! Maybe I misplaced-No I never misplace anything-" He gave a dorky laugh before seeing Quirin's confused expression instantly earning an awkward cough with a confident look. "I'm so close to building the perfect mechanic to help improve the hot running water in our village and maybe with some more filtration and modifications I can surprise the village with my newest and yet to be known creation! Buuut I haven't really thought of a name because really that is the main focus of inventing a once in a lifetime creation and-" "Son" "Yeah dad?" Varian asked with a bright smile cutting off his rambles instantly.

Quirin just shook his head with a small smile ruffling the boy's head slightly before folding his arms. It wasn't the first time he almost destroyed the lab but it could have been worse and could have blown the others rooms right out of the building...don't jinx it.

"Just help clean up the mess you've created for the day and...wash that face of yours" Quirin said licking his thumb wiping the soot off from Varian's cheek earning another awkward chuckle. "Yeah Yeah sorry dad, I'll clean up...right after I test-" "Varian" "Aaannnd I'll stop talking"

'However long it would take he would always make more of a mess than before' Quirin thought picking up a small copper bolt that was scratched almost as if it was bought roughly second-hand at the market place. "Varian are you sure these are safe or at least...well made for your...things?" He asked as Varian scooped up papers and papers of his work sheets with a small chuckle.

"Uh yeah, I got them from the finest dealer in town last month"

"The man down the street with that top hat across the street? You know with the mechanical arm?"

"The rusty arm?"

"Varian there's only one man who sells down at the market with a arm made out of mechanics and rust, but yes that old fellow"

Varian grunted placing down his blueprints and spare pieces of parchment luckily not spilled or drenched in old ink. That was a hard stain to get rid off from his wooden desk that required a lot of water and alcohol. Not one of his better days. "Yeah of course, he was really kind enough to give me an offer of a few apples for a bag of equipment that I needed...he sounded pretty rough though...maybe he caught something" Varian pushed aside the mess of equipment to make room for his pieces of exploded metal.

"Varian I know you want more to work with but why do you bother seeing him if you know he's...not the type of person to make good deals with these days and in the roughest part of Old Corona of all places" Quirin asked gently placing down the rusted bolt onto Varian's wooden desk.

Silence filled the room that instantly froze the two. Varian slowly looked at Quirin letting out a small "Uh...y'know" earning a raised eyebrow.

"Well...dad you know how you talk about the other places in the area and well...I can't get much inspiration or equipment here like I used to so I just go off what I hear around but...I just...I'm 18 now dad and maybe I could go on my own for once outside here and find a new shop or area that sells what I need like Corona! Remember when I was little and we always used to go and visit the castle and the people and y'know the villages-" "Yes Yes I remember son go on"

Varian cleared his throat leaning against his desk rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I could travel out of Old Corona and even Corona on my own to see new places and find new things...I can't just stay cooped up in here like a lab raccoon! I have something out there and I heard there's newly crafted con-busters out there I could maybe use and some iron plates!" Varian rambled pointing towards his crossed out mess of an old map that showed many parts of the area and even the parts of the large kingdom of Corona.

"You see this? Everything I've crossed out dad I've seen! No! Experienced-"  
"Varian I know how much you want this but I'm just very concerned with how things are out there, your still...young and there's so much developing" Varian groaned at the statement crossing his arms before rubbing his temples feeling the leather scratch against him.

"Dad this place is developing! Sure we are pretty unknown after being seen as 'Old Corona' but I'm ready! I just turned 18! I can handle this! And! And! If anyone comes in my way...BAM!" Varian brought out a green ball of liquid that he connected to a small blaster. "Made it myself if I do say so myself, this can trap anyone who could try and rob or harm me with a type of substance trapping their feet or hand wherever they stand! Aha!" Varian stated proudly twirling the blaster with a proud grin before almost dropping it clumsily retrieving it back into his hand.

Quirin sighed gently placing down Varian's grip on the strange blaster he created. "It's not just the people I'm worried about Varian, we may be accustomed to this lifestyle of practicality and farming but the machines and weapons are far more dangerous than what you wield in that hand of yours son, many people may use it for their own good to get what they want and like I had said years ago when your an adult you can go wherever you shall go further along the borders of the kingdom and our home...just...not today" Quirin explained patting his son's shoulder.

"You can see the world someday Varian but just...realise I don't want to lose you too"

"Like mom?"

Quirin almost flinched at the term but gave him a small nod. "Like your mother...now wash up and clean this mess of a lab and get Ruddiger away from the kitchen, I'm not having him running around looking for our food again before a dinner" Quirin instructed beginning to walk off from the room leaving a frustrated Varian cleaning up his mess whilst looking at his crossed mess of a map.

It almost taunted him that even with how far he can go around the area he was always limited where he could just leave and see the world his mother travelled off to when he was only a toddler. It must have been wonderful, grand, so full of things he'd never seen before in his life! 

But that was a long time ago, he never even got to say goodbye.

-

Dinner for once was pretty quiet...well quieter than usual with the exceptions of Ruddiger's happy chirps as he feasted on his bowl of sliced apples with the few exceptions of comments towards the weather and farming problems that had been going on. Varian played around with his food, the distraction of their earlier conversation ringing in his mind.

"I'm...finished" Varian said with a small cough grabbing his plate as Quirin raised an eyebrow at his early leave from dinner. "Son, you barely touched your food" Quirin said with Ruddiger pulling his stuffed cheeked face from his bowl.

Varian walked over to the stone sink slowly placing the bowl inside giving a small stretch as he felt his father's eyes watch him. "Varian-" "You know what I'm just going to work on something in my room for a change, it's going to take a while for me to sort out the lab so I'll be there if you need me" Varian said beginning too quickly walk off with Ruddiger instantly trailing behind him with his stride tail bobbing up and down as he chirped in confusion following Varian up the wooden stairs of their home.

'Teenagers' Quirin thought with a defeated sigh running a hand through his dark matt of hair looking at the sink where Varian's distracted plate laid. "What am I going to do with him these days?" Quirin muttered looking down at his dark leather glove before slowly pulling it off with a swift pull that revealed his Dark Kingdom mark prominently revealing itself to him. He stared at it with a frown before looking at the staircase hearing the small footsteps from upstairs either coming from Varian or his raccoon. Probably both.

With one look down at his plate Quirin let out a small huff pushing himself back from his seat before picking up his plate and heading over to the kitchen counter to sort out the food his son left behind. Maybe later on he could use them as leftovers for the boy, he can't spend all day in that room of his working without at least having some food.

"What am I going to do with him?"

-

"-I'm telling you Ruddiger! There's something out there! Something more for me! Or well...both of us! I get what happened to my mom was caused by something out there but what if maybe she got trapped by something or decided to just leave us and-" Varian ranted pacing back and forth stepping on his sheets of paper and thrown aside clothing, not much better than his mess of his lab. Ruddiger gave an unimpressed yet confused look to his rambles as he paced in a frustrated manner.

What felt like hours Varian flopped his face onto his bed with a loud groan of frustration picking at his bedsheets. Ruddiger let out a small squeak jumping onto Varian's bed with his mechanical paw making a small creak as he pushed his body onto the bedsheets before flopping himself down onto Varian's defeated head earning a small chuckle from the freckled boy. "Ruddiger I'm not in the mood" Varian chuckled trying to move his weighted down head. The raccoon gave no sign of moving until he felt himself suddenly be shoved back onto Varian's bed earning a squeak in return of Varian's action.

Varian lifted his head from off the bed picking up the furry animal before settling him into a hug giving a long sigh. "What am I going to do buddy?" He asked as Ruddiger looked up whilst Varian frowned in thought.

"Maybe out there I may meet some kids my age" Varian sighed resting his chin onto Ruddiger's head before biting his lip. "Maybe even someone to...what's the word...like like...you know when you really really like someone" Varian said with a small grin to his words. "Like with mom and dad, I wish he would tell me how they met before they had me...their chaotic alchemist and inventor of a son"

Without a warning Ruddiger jumped out of Varian's arms beginning the run across the room slipping slightly over the mess on his floor. He nudged open the slightly opened wooden door with a creak before racing of as Varian frowned at his actions instantly pushing himself off the bed slowly racing after him.

"Ruddiger! Ruddiger wait up!" Varian called out following the small sounds of Ruddiger's paws against the floorboards as he raced across the corridor hearing a small scratching noise follow.

"Varian? No running in the house" 

Crap. Come on make up something. Anything.

"Uh sorry dad! I just...lost something that rolled out of my room! I'll keep it down! Alchemy Right?"

For a moment Varian thought he would have been called out until a sigh came from downstairs. "Fine, just keep your things inside son that belongs in the lab" Quirin explained earning a strained hum of agreement from Varian as he quickly slid across the corridor. "Sorry dad!"

It wasn't long before he followed the scratching paws, or well paw, of Ruddiger hearing him chirp looking at Varian as the alchemist looked over the raccoon with a confused glance. "Now what are you doing bud? You can't just run off like that" Varian explained picking up Ruddiger gently under his paws before tilting his head at the door that was instantly replaced by his widening eyes in realisation.

"Uh...bud? That's dad's room-we can't just y'know? Enter" 

The silence earned from Ruddiger before a singular chirp was all he needed to get the idea. "Look, you know how uh-" Varian nervously scratched the back of his neck with his free hand trying to ignore the temptations of the door knob that he passed by that hid locked secrets that he predicted with how his father constantly warned to never look deeper through. "Is there a rat in his room? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he got rid of-" Varian rambled whilst Ruddiger gave a chirp rolling his eyes before scampering out of the alchemist's arms launching towards he handle causing a creak to echo as it unlocked.

It almost earned a squeak from Varian's mouth as Ruddiger raced inside with his paws tapping against the floorboards of Quirin's room. The nervous chill that ran down face was replaced by a confident look as Varian opened the door to Quirin's room biting his lip as he entered making sure not to make too much noise for him to hear below.

The room looked like any normal room in the house with stone walls and wooden floorboards that looked as if they were made with dark wood. A large bed with dark black and grey covered with wooden exterior and furniture around them. The only difference was a large painting as he stepped into the room further into a mystery. He stared in shock seeing his father and a young woman with red hair and a kind smile dressed in white with a red apron holding a bundle of black haired joy, it was him. His small formed streak and a freckles still promitent even at 17. But what stood out was the image of his mother that as a child only seemed like a blur before she went missing with no trace of her to be found, she looked kind and content as she stared down at her child with his father giving the same content look.

"Mom?" Varian muttered in a confused yet almost innocent tone as he placed his hand against the portrait on the wall touching the image of her loving face that looked down of him years ago.

The brush of his glove against the portrait earned a sigh as he tilted his head. "I always wondered what she looked like...she's really beautiful" Varian muttered before hearing a chirp and a crash to his left instantly snapping the curious boy out of his thoughts. 

"RUDDIGER!" Varian exclaimed in a loud whisper removing his hand from the portraits pushing aside an old wooden panel beginning to pull back a large dusted chest with Ruddiger peeking his small head from a chest with only his eyes visible. Varian kneeled down with a huff beginning to push open the chest almost flinching at the feeling of Quirin walking in questioning why he was in the room where he should have never decided to step foot into.

The dark chest with silver detailing instantly opened as Ruddiger jumped out crawling onto the boy's shoulders with his striped tail drooping down. "What the-" Varian muttered seeing the collectable items that rested inside. With a nervous look Varian checked behind hip carefully biting his lip as he looked back at the chest carefully picking up a dark helmet with a sharp and old knight-like detail that revealed a dark grey crest of a circle with 3 lines embedded in the middle of it. He's never seen anything like it before, not in the old Corona scrolls or even anything in his books. What could it mean? And since when did his father hide away something like this?

"A helmet? Looks like nothing I can translate it to" Varian hummed tracing his gloved finger against the symbol. "Interesting" Varian muttered as he heard Ruddiger chirp pointing his paw towards a mechanical weapon made of rusted copper and cogs with glass surrounding the front view. It almost seemed like a prototype of a blaster that had been left behind. He instantly replaced his hold on the helmet setting it down as he grabbed the blaster with a raised eyebrow seeing the screws and cogs holding parts of the copper like glue.

"Incredible! The structure of this weaponry is finely detailed with both design and its artificial mechanics! Made by hands of an alchemist! Wait-" Varian exclaimed before widening his eyes looking at Ruddiger before finding no raccoon perched on his shoulder causing him to panic. Not again!

"Ruddiger? Where are you bud? Ruddiger?" Varian called in a whisper before hearing an alarmed chirp to his right seeing Ruddiger with the helmet from earlier that the raccoon plopped onto his own head trying to walk with the weight of the heavy metal. "Hey! No no no!" Varian instantly helped pull off the heavy metal revealing Ruddiger's fur sticking up in an almost comical manner causing the furry creature the instantly chirp and brush down the mess of fur from the helmet.

"If dad found out you with that on he'll kill us...o-or well me" Varian huffed placing the helmet back down next to the blaster. He rummaged further into the chest finding mysterious and old scrolls along with more armour pieces though did not have the same unique symbol as the helmet did. "Why would dad try to hide this stuff from me? Sure it's in a mysterious hole but I'm old enough to know what he's been hiding" Varian explained lifting aside a few of the scrolls next to a large black sword that glistened like polished stone.

Pushing the sword aside, he glanced down to spot a dark blue and brown journal. "A journal? Could this be dad's?" Varian asked Ruddiger watching him tilt his head in confusion as Varian grabbed it brushing aside the specs of dust visible on the cover. The dark brown leather of the journal with the dark blue outlines looked used as he brushed his gloved hand against the leather slowly opening it to find the first page with one neat sentence written in cursive.

'FOR MY SON, VARIAN'

Varian let out a confused frown looking at the page before looking at the portrait with his mother. His eyes almost grew teary as he looked down at the journal seeing onto of the sentence a singular name being aggressively scribbled as if no time was left and for the name to be left unknown by the naked eye. The roughly scratched out dried ink couldn't hide one thing.

"This...T-This was mom's, there was something left of hers...she left this for me"

He gripped tightly onto the journal about to flick through the old pages before hearing moving footsteps from below. Dammit! In a flash Varian quickly placed the scrolls back inside before gently heaving the armour and mechanical blaster into the chest before finally setting down the helmet on top. "It never happened" Varian whispered with a nervous look in his eyes as he shoved the chest back into the large hole before placing the oak plank hiding away the hole and the chest as if nothing was touched. He grabbed the leather journal and Ruddiger scooping him gently into his arms beginning to sneakily rush out of the room not taking a moment to look back before shutting the door gently hoping the small squeak from the metal handle wouldn't make enough noise to cause any suspicion.

"There we go...all sneakily like" Varian whispered with a breath of relief quickly moving away from the room heading towards his own to hide his mother's journal. He slipped into his room with a shaky huff before hearing the sound of the wooden stairs creaking. "No no no no" Varian whispered instantly shutting the door behind him throwing the journal onto his bedside with Ruddiger racing after it jumping onto the cotton bed before slipping it under Varian's pillow with an innocent look.

"Varian? Son? I need to talk to you about dinner and what happened in the lab-" Quirin's voice called becoming more and more prominent as Varian rested his back against the door with sound of footsteps fading. "I-I'm a little busy! Just uh...exploded one of my tubes and it smells really really bad and I mean really bad s-so maybe later!" Varian called back feeling the handle beginning to open before Varian held back the door with a small slam.

"Serious dad it's pretty bad!" Varian laughed nervously as Quirin sighed on the other side of the door placing his hand onto the door giving it a knock. "Son, I can handle a bad smell with whatever you've created, can I come in?" Quirin asked as Varian looked around his room for any distraction. "Uhhhh-Ruddiger! No Ruddiger gosh!" Varian exclaimed in the best worried voice he could act out seeing Ruddiger's confused expression towards his comment as he held the door.

"Uh now you might not want to come in here t-there's raccoon sick everywhere, the smell is pretty bad dad!" Varian tried to add hearing his father sigh at the comment giving another knock at the door. "If it's...that bad son then I'm sure you wouldn't mind cleaning it up before it gets dark, we'll be getting a storm out tonight and I don't need to be locked in with your raccoon causing the house to smell" Quirin explain hesitating to give another knock to the door.

"I will, I will I promise" Varian said almost feeling guilty hiding out with a non-sensical lie knowing well his father wanting to let him in to have a talk. But if he spotted his mother's journal...that would be more than just a talk why he went into his room without permission knowing full well the consequences of looking through a mysterious chest he never spoke about and hid from him for probable years since his mother went missing.

"Good...good, now I'll be in the village before the sun goes down helping our people get inside with their equipment before the storm. I trust you won't blow up the house while I'm out son?" Quirin asked as Varian gave an sigh and a nod even if Quirin couldn't see it from the other side of the wooden door. "I won't explode anything and I'll keep out of trouble...I promise dad" Varian replied with a small nervous chuckle hearing Quirin's footsteps decrease from his hearing away from the door.

Quirin took slow steps down the staircase with each creak from his touch. "That boy" Quirin sighed shaking his head as he brushed himself off ignoring the relieved sigh coming from Varian as the boy stared at his raccoon who was busy tilting his head at the awkward situation he put himself in.

"Don't look at me like that, t-that was close" Varian pushed himself off the wooden exterior of the door watching Ruddiger pull out the journal with his mouth causing Varian to grab it back gently squeezing at the leather fabric with a nervous frown. It must have been hidden away for something right? And his mother addressed it...for him.

He took a seat onto his bed's fabric biting his lip in thought before flopping himself back onto his pillow with a sigh.

What was he going to do with himself?

-

The night rolled in, with the winds picking up and the lights outside being blown off as the drops of rain began to falls like cascading tears. The dark grey tones of black, blue and grey matched as the stars were hidden behind dark clouds letting the trees become less visible whilst they whispered and danced like a tragic chorus. It was later than Varian expected whilst he heard the worn out snores of his hard-working father who was resting restlessly on their cough with small sighs and yawns making their way from his mouth as he constantly went back and fourth to sleep, ignoring the heavy rain storm as it blew outside.

Varian removed his dark patterned waistcoat with a frown, hanging it up onto his bed post before tossing his alchemy satchelled belt on the end of the bed. Quietly, he grabbed his mother's presumed journal darting his eyes towards Ruddiger's sleeping form and his small lit oil lamp that creaked as he grabbed it's dark copper metal picking it up as he walked over towards he dark wooden desk setting it down next to his notes and books. Varian set himself down onto his chair before flipping open the journal seeing once more the small bold sentence.

"FOR MY SON, VARIAN"

Varian gave a flip to the next worn out page resting his cheek against his gloves with a small smile.

"Entry one" Varian whispered under his breath tracing his eyes against the neatly scribbled words on his page.

'It's been a few days but my adventures to the Village of the Meyaleath have come to it's beginning though my partner has been complaining on the lack of artefacts that we have found on our journey, I'm sure walking rather than taking a carriage wasn't her speed. She shouldn't have stolen my rations before we left the forest of Avalie. The Village is wonderful, so much development with a use of airships! Airships! It's only a few with many accidents being done from it's previous past failed attempts but I'm sure one day when we're welcomed and I have enough money to spend I can take a ride, maybe with Quirin some day though he hates heights. A little secret of his I can easily tell. The machinery? Oh where do I begin? The weaponry from blasters to engineered smoke bombs?? Giving me ideas.  
I miss my husband and my lab back at home but...maybe being homesick isn't so bad. I have been gone for 2 long weeks after all. Maybe soon I should tell my partner that I should head back with her sooner or later after a few nights here in our little tent of ours, it's homely so shut your metal trap Donella.  
I wish I could write more but we're about to head to meet their chief, so much to see and do. Thank goodness I have an eye for so many things at once!'

Varian chuckled at the final comment seeing rough sketched and excitable scribbles of a large pump-like machinery with small sketches of another women next to their tent which looked small yet comfy for what it was, along with a sharp twisted like symbol of a flag. Must have been that village's symbol...so interesting.

"Mom...explored...2 weeks for her trips man, I wish I could have been there with her" Varian chuckled tracing his gloved finger against the sketches with interest staring at the small notes and tears of the paper. "Smoke bombs? Looks like I wasn't the only one who learned that" He sighed to himself beginning to spend the night with his oil lamp glowing against the pages as the boy flipped through page by page with the sound of rain patting gently onto his glass window.

It wasn't long until he fell asleep, dreaming of the adventures he believed yet to come for him.

Just like his long lost mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of an adventure! 
> 
> I would like to say that some parts of the series have been slightly alternated with Zhan Teri and the Blacks rocks happening but with Quirin having more of a protective side towards Varian going further into a mystery of his Mother's journal, believing if he went out similarly to the princess and his mother another incident similarly to Zhan Teri or his mother could happen. So he keeps Varian inside the borders of both Old Corona and Corona.
> 
> -Many parts of the story will have a more steampunk edge with new designs and new lands, along with kingdoms having a steampunk flair. New mysteries, creatures and unknown trials to be found.
> 
> -Also this takes place 2 years after the battle of Corona.
> 
> -Also Hugo and the others will make an appearance it'll just take a few chapters here and there.
> 
> For now enjoy!!


End file.
